


In, Out Of Sync

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Black Paladin Week 2018, Canon Related, Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Outer Space, Season/Series 07, Sentient Voltron Lions, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Being lost in deep space makes Pidge on edge. Her warmth, her everything becomes familiar to Shiro. He's grateful for it.





	In, Out Of Sync

**Author's Note:**

> It's still [Shiro Week 2018/Black Paladin Week](https://blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com/post/178758540623/shiro-week-2018-prompt-list-hello-everyone)! I wanted to try out " **Day 5: Support/Fall** " and with a ship I don't really ship! It's never stopped me before dsfjnkg I just kinda do whatever my brain says to write and this also covers "[In The Lion](https://66.media.tumblr.com/64c3b57a9a005ffcf72ee4f87da76537/tumblr_pim9s3FaoX1qh1cr6o1_540.png)" for the NSFW Genre space for my Voltron Bingo card! Woo! I'm definitely gonna get this shit done by the 30th! Thanks for reading and any comment/thoughts welcomed!

 

*

Being lost in deep space makes Pidge on edge.

Shiro listens to her grouching and mumbling about signal interference, wrenching off her helmet. Her amber-brown curls damp and glistening with perspiration.

Nobody smells _great_ while they've been essentially stranded with no hopes of being contacted, using their limited water supplies to keep from getting dehydrated only, but Shiro doesn't mind it. He's gotten used to tinier spaces and precariousness, as well as the musky, sharp-bitter scent of Pidge.

Her warmth, her everything becomes familiar to Shiro. He's grateful for it.

Pidge exhales noisily, releasing the tension building up inside her. She says nothing when Shiro's organic fingers rub over her bared, sweat-slickened nape, combing in long and purposeful strokes through her hair.

" _Let's take a break_ ," he suggests, voice rumbling like a storm cloud in Pidge's ear. Shiro misses rain and lightning and being able to stand under beams of golden-yellow sunlight, soaking in the fresh air.

He's already tugged her away from the piloting console, unlatching the mechanisms to his armor and helping Pidge out of her chest-plate. Green purrs in anticipation, completely out of Shiro's hearing, but Pidge's face brightens to a deep, radiant pink that travels all the way up to her temples and roots.

Shiro knows it's better if they are uninterrupted, muting their comm.-links. He leans backwards up against one of the walls, supporting a half dressed Pidge yanking off her leggings and propping herself against him with most of her weight. No matter how many years go by, Pidge still has those overly pale and bony limbs dusted with freckles. Shiro's eyes lower briefly to the triangle of dark amber hair between Pidge's thighs.

Pidge breathes out raggedly, hugging around Shiro's middle and pressing her forehead to his sternum. Matt's glasses skew noticeably on her nose.

"It's okay, Katie," Shiro murmurs, removing them carefully.

At the mention of her real name, she squirms, biting her lower lip and flushing harder. Shiro's ungloved hand takes its time gently skimming over Pidge's buttocks, reveling in her nakedness, tracing his forefinger over the silky-soft crease before heading for her mound. Pidge's entrance is dripping wet against his probing exploration, all heat and swollen, slippery flesh. Shiro knows her too well.

Deeper in, she would clench down on the length of Shiro's cock, with every internal muscle, riding him until the universe narrowed down to his orgasm threatening to burst before Shiro could pull out.

The clone-body he's residing in may be infertile but he worries sometimes. By now, Shiro would encourage Pidge to lie down on her cot with him, spooning her little body and grinding and fucking her until they were too exhausted to _move_ , but this time… it's too many distractions. Thoughts.

"Do you think anybody misses us?" Pidge asks, mumbling against Shiro's undershirt.

He considers this, pausing. Their hearts beat out of sync, like always, and Shiro's thumb plunges suddenly past her vaginal folds, twisting inside deep. Shiro mentally savors the low, pleasure-high cry out of her.

"I hope so…"

*

 


End file.
